<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through the Mirror by Naaklasolus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618476">Through the Mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus'>Naaklasolus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Old Republic Histories [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Attempted Seduction, Mav is adorable, Mirror Verse, Multi, Sorren is tired, Vari is a goofball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of snippets for a Mirror verse</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Female Bounty Hunter, Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Female Smuggler, Female Smuggler &amp; Male Smuggler (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Old Republic Histories [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487549</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meddlesome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jek and Lena belong to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Khombi leaned against the crate and scowled as she watched the damn Jedi takedown Moko’s lackeys. “You set me up!” The Zabrak accused irritably as she glared hatefully at Jek who raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>“I could say the same.” Jek snipped back as he began to back away before the Jedi noticed them. “Bowie, Khombi, c’mon. Let’s get out of here before she notices us.”.</p><p>“Too late, boss.” Khombi chirped as the Cathar looked at them. “I got her. You get out of here.”.</p><p>Jek nod as the Cathar approached and quickly made his escape with Bowdaar and the Zabrak as Khombi intercepted the Cathar and gave her a flirty smile which caused the Cathar to eye her warily.</p><p>“Hey, beautiful.” Khombi greeted as she sized up the taller woman. “Why is it that my boss gets all the pretty ones on his hide? Trust me, he ain’t really your type.”.</p><p>“Oh, and you are?” The Cathar asked as she looked down at Khombi with a dangerous smirk which caused Khombi to smile at her, even if chills spiked up her spine, and not the bad kind either.</p><p>“Depends on your type. I personally like tall ones with a nice ass.” Khombi chirped back as she grinned at the woman. “We could find ourselves a nice room, I’ll make it worth your while if you let Jek go.”.</p><p>The Jedi slowly backed Khombi up against some crates. “And what makes you think I want that?”.</p><p>“I heard from a friend of mine that there’s a pretty Cathar Jedi who likes having fun.”.</p><p> </p><p>The Cathar smiled slightly. “And a pretty little Chiss is looking for some fun, huh?”</p><p>Khombi grinned at the Jedi. “The name’s Khombi.”.</p><p>“Lena.”.</p><p>“If you let my boss beat it, I’ll make it worth your while.” Khombi offered with a grin as she eyed the Jedi. “Because trust me, I’d really want to make it worth your while.”.</p><p>Lena blinked at her before leaning forward a bit. “Alright then, show me what you have in mind, Khombi.”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vari gets a gift for her lover.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Zeera Paran belongs to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vari paused as she walked past one of the booths of the Promenade as she noticed something rather shiny item and backtracking to look at the trinket. “How much for this?” Vari asked as she picked the trinket up to show the vendor, which caused the Twi’lek woman to eye her.</p><p>“A gift for a friend or a lover, darlin’?” The older woman asked lightly.</p><p>“I….don’t know. Somebody I know and love a lot, I guess.” Vari mumbled as she looked at the metal bracelet, which caused the woman to hum as she took the bracelet from the bounty hunter. “How about I get you one that can be engraved, hmm? I’m sure your partner would love it.”.</p><p>“Oh, um, yes please!” Vari answered as she began to fish around in her pocket for credits.</p><p>“No need for that, my dear. It’s very rare I make this as a gift.” The Twi’lek said gently as she smiled at Vari who fished out quite a few credits and held it out to the woman, which earned a playful laugh. “Oh, if you insist, miss. What do you want it to say, dear?”.</p><p>****<br/>Vari nervously bit her lip as she watched her lover adjust the bottle a bit for Mav as the baby enjoyed her meal. “Babe, you got a sec?” Vari asked which caught Zeera’s attention and a slight nod.</p><p>Vari walked over and slipped the bracelet out of her pocket.and showed it to Zeera. “This is for you.” Vari said shyly which caused Zeera to set the bottle down and reach over to take it.</p><p>“I...thank you! It’s beautiful!” Zeera said as she ran her thumb over the engraving. “What does it say?”.</p><p>“Mesh’la cyar’ika.” Vari answered, “It means ‘beautiful beloved’. I’m...bad at this whole….whatever this is between us. I love you and I thought you’d like that.”.</p><p>Zeera grinned as she slipped it on and dangled it over Mav. “What do you think, sweetie? Did Mama find a great gift?” Zeera asked which earned a delighted giggle as Mav reached up for her hand. “Mav agrees, this is amazing.”.</p><p>Vari grinned as Zeera pulled her into a hug and nuzzled the top of her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Karriden, No</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorren belongs to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sorren?” Karriden poked at the sleeping Cipher Agent for a few moments before Sorren blinked up at him blearily. </p><p>“Karriden? What’s wrong?” Sorren asked as he sat up a bit.</p><p>“Have you ever been to Dantooine?” Karriden asked which earned a slow, confused blink before Sorren rubbed at his face and shook his head.</p><p>“What brought this on?”.</p><p>Karriden shrugged as he perched himself on the side of the bed. “Swoopracing’s really fun, and I couldn’t sleep so I was watching some matches.”.</p><p>Sorren sighed as he shifted a bit and rubbed at his face. “Karriden, go back to bed.” Sorren grumbled as Karriden remained where he was perched and was just staring at the door, he could’ve sworn he saw something there. “....Karriden? Karri?”.</p><p>“Huh?” Karriden blinked and looked back at Sorren.</p><p>“You spaced out, man.”  Sorren answered as he reached over to pull Karriden towards him. “C’mon, bed time.”.</p><p>Sorren sighed as Karriden took the hint and moved to slip under the covers and curl up against Sorren amd relaxed a little when Sorren combed a hand through his hair and then rested a hand on his forehead. “Are you feeling alright, Karriden? You have a fever.”.</p><p>“‘M fine.” Karriden mumbled as he curled in on himself a bit and refused the urge to lean into the touch. “Now, about swoopracing….”.</p><p>“Karriden, no. Go to sleep.”.</p><p>“Buzzkill.”.</p><p>“You can tell me in a few hours and once I have caf in me.”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>